The invention relates to resistance training exercise apparatus, including press arm resistance training exercise apparatus.
Resistance training exercise apparatus, including press arm resistance training exercise apparatus, are known in the prior art. In one form of the latter, a user sits on a seat and against a backrest supported on a frame and engages a press arm and moves it back and forth in pivotal movement about a pivot point in an exercise routine resisted by a resistance mechanism.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.